


Ticklish

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re staring, Clarke,” Lexa said, not even looking up from her map.</p><p>“The war is over, Lexa,” Clarke replied, ignoring Lexa’s (very true) statement, “you don’t need to look at the battle maps anymore.”</p><p>Lexa shrugged. “It’s familiar, I suppose. So many things have changed in the last few weeks since the battle, but the maps always stay the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous "Clarke finds out Lexa is ticklish"
> 
> If you would like to prompt me to write clexa stuff, feel free to ask me on tumblr at ilovemyships - and I would be delighted to oblige :)

After their hard-fought victory at Mount Weather, Clarke seemed to have made the Commander’s tent her second home. She spent most of her days there, and even the occasional night, which caused a certain amount of strange looks from the grounders, and a lot of knowing smirks from Raven, Octavia and even Bellamy. Clarke wasn’t sure why, though. It wasn’t like anything had actually happened between them – not since their first kiss before the battle. She sought refuge in Lexa’s tent because the Commander, simply by talking to her, helped relieve some of the guilt that came with taking several lives in the name of war.

She was there now, perched on the table while Lexa studied some of the maps spread haphazardly on its surface. Lexa’s eyes were trained on the maps, but Clarke let hers wander around the tent. Her gaze came back to Lexa in the end; it always did.

“You’re staring, Clarke,” Lexa said, not even looking up from her map.

“The war is over, Lexa,” Clarke replied, ignoring Lexa’s (very true) statement, “you don’t need to look at the battle maps anymore.”

Lexa shrugged. “It’s familiar, I suppose. So many things have changed in the last few weeks since the battle, but the maps always stay the same.”

Clarke nodded. She could understand that. If truth be told, Clarke had worried that the alliance would break apart after the war, but it hadn’t. Both Lexa and Clarke had made sure of that. The grounders were powerful allies and Clarke would much rather have them on side than be fighting against them again.

Other things had changed too. Recently, Clarke seemed to be unable to get Lexa out of her mind. Maybe it was due to the lack of war they were planning for, but she found herself replaying the kiss over and over in her mind most days. Now when she looked at Lexa, she imagined pressing her lips to Lexa’s and letting them linger. She imagined kissing her harder, of slipping her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth and tasting. She wondered why she wasn’t kissing her right now, actually.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, and the commander looked up for the first time in half an hour. Meeting her gaze, Clarke floundered for a second (it wasn’t her fault Lexa had a nice face. Like, really nice) before changing tactics. “It’s dark now. I should probably head back to Camp Jaha.”

Lexa frowned, and glanced at the mouth of the tent. “But it’s already dark. Wouldn’t it make more sense to stay here?”

Right. Here. As in, Lexa’s tent.

Clarke nodded. If she’d done it before, she could do it again. Nothing had changed.

Except now she wanted to kiss Lexa. Well, she’d probably wanted to before, but now she _knew_ she wanted to kiss Lexa.

“Clarke?” Lexa prompted, and Clarke realised she hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah, it would make more sense to stay here, I guess,” Clarke replied, finally looking away from Lexa.

Getting up off the table, Clarke kicked off her boots and shrugged out of her jacket. When she turned back, Lexa was down to her woven shorts and something that vaguely resembled a tank top. Clarke tried to look away, she really did, but Lexa had really long legs, and tattoos on her arms. Lexa turned back to her before Clarke could look away, and an odd expression crossed her face, before it was masked by her usual indifference.

Lexa got into her bed and pulled the furs aside for Clarke, who walked towards her. Clearly if there was a God, he was against her, as Clarke tripped just before the bed, cursing in her head as she did so, and wound up half on top of Lexa. Pushing herself up immediately, she caught sight of Lexa’s wide eyes beneath her. Clarke’s fingers brushed against Lexa’s side as she drew away, and to her surprise, Lexa squirmed.

Clarke stopped, a smirk starting to tug at her mouth.

“What?” Lexa asked, her features setting into a mask of indifference.

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you?” Clarke grinned, suddenly a whole lot less embarrassed about landing on top of Lexa.

Lexa jutted her jaw forward. “No,” she said defiantly, trying her best to glare at Clarke.

Slowly, Clarke let the tips of her fingers graze against Lexa’s side again, and watched as Lexa tried and failed to keep still. She added more pressure, and sat up so that she was straddling Lexa’s hips. Clarke could tell that it was getting harder and harder for Lexa to control her urge to laugh, and as soon as she progressed to full on tickling, Lexa completely lost it.

Clarke, in all the time she had known the Commander, had never heard her laugh. She knew then that she would do whatever it took to hear Lexa laugh again. The girl underneath her tried to push her off with her hands, so Clarke grabbed both of Lexa’s with one of her own and moved them above the Commander’s head.

It was only then that Clarke realised she may have gotten carried away. As her own laughter died down, her other hand stilled and she was left looking down at Lexa, breathing hard with her arms above her head and her hips bracketed by Clarke’s thighs. She also realised it could be considered inappropriate to pin the Commander of the Grounders to a bed and tickle her until she laughed.

Well, if she was going to overstep boundaries, she might as well not half-ass it.

She lowered her head and swiftly pressed her lips to Lexa’s own. Lingering there for a few seconds, Clarke pulled back a couple of inches to survey the damage.

The Commander was staring at her in surprise, gaze flickering between each of Clarke’s eyes and her lips. “Clarke,” she began, but was interrupted.

“I’m ready,” Clarke whispered, running her thumb over Lexa’s wrist.

“Really?” Lexa looked so vulnerable, and Clarke knew it was cheesy, but she’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t melt a bit.

Instead of answering, Clarke kissed her again, and this time Lexa responded almost immediately, trapping Clarke’s bottom lip between her own and sucking. Clarke gasped into her mouth, slackening her grip, and Lexa used this opportunity to roll them over so that she was on top.

Breaking the kiss, Lexa sat up and very deliberately flexed her arms.

“Are you ticklish, Clarke of the Sky People?”


End file.
